Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an integrated circuit. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a phase rotator, a control method thereof, and a measurement method for a phase interpolator.
Description of Related Art
In current approaches, a phase interpolator is commonly configured to determine a phase of an output signal according at least one clock signal and a current distribution ratio which is usually determined by switches. However, in such the approaches, during the switching progress of the switches, instant unstable phase-shift is introduced to a rising edge or a falling edge of the output signal. The smoothness and the accuracy of the phase modulation for the output signal are thus reduced. In addition, when the periods between switching the phase of the output signal are too small, changes in the phase of the output signal would be difficult to be measured due to the instant unstable phase-shift.